


One Last Time

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, M/M, Minor Angst, Pampering, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Moments like this was rare— both of them were too busy with works and the true nature of their relationship wasn’t exactly a common knowledge. It was hard to balance between their professional relationship and their personal one, especially since the Emperor relied on Sendak’s fleet on most occasions— either to crush rebelling factions or to help with the expansion of the Empire.Behind the closed door, within the privacy of their personal quarters, they could be as open as they wanted. Yet, it wasn’t easy to find a moment of respite, and Sendak treasured every moments just to be with his mate like this.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Sendak was almost sure that he had blacked out, if briefly. It was probably one of the best orgasms in his life, the kind that left him twitching with the afterglow. But,  _ stars _ , he started to feel sore all over, the skin where the harness tied him tight and secure began to feel raw and uncomfortable.

 

Haxus still slumped over his back, breathing hard. Sendak let out a whine and wiggled his butt— he still couldn’t speak with the ball gag in his mouth. Thankfully, Haxus seemed to regain his senses and pulled his cock out of Sendak’s hole, making come to drip down his thighs.

 

“I’m going to untie you now”, Haxus told him, and Sendak could only nod. The ball gag came off first, and Sendak whined again when his jaw gave a painful twinge after being forced open for a prolonged time.

 

“Ssh, there there”, Haxus cooed and massaged Sendak’s sore jaw. 

 

He had retracted his claws, Sendak noted, and the soft pad on his fingers felt blessedly  _ heavenly _ . It felt  _ good _ , being taken care of like this. Eyes fell shut, Sendak leaned into his touch and purred contently.

 

Haxus continued his ministration, while his other hand went to unclasp the harness. The soft  _ click, click, click _ was soothing and Sendak thought he could fall asleep like this, warm and safe and cared for. But then the harness slid off his body, rubbing his already chafing skin, and hissed uncomfortably.

 

“I’ll put numbing oil on them, but after I get you cleaned up, okay?” Haxus said, voice still gentle. “Do you want dust bath or water bath?”

 

Sendak tested his voice, which was still hoarse from screaming out in pleasure, before finally answering. “Is water bath okay?”

 

Water was scarce commodity aboard his ship. Using it for bathing was an excessive luxury that was only reserved on special occasions, such as after a glorious battle for the Empire. But Sendak wanted it  _ now _ , damn it— he still wanted to be  _ pampered _ .

 

His mate merely nodded, giving the back of Sendak’s neck a quick scratch, before retreating. He came back a few moments later, bringing sparkling liquid in a crystalline jug. Helping Sendak to sit against the headboard, he brought a glass close to his mouth, letting him drink. The liquid was sweet, cold, and refreshing, and Sendak gulped down greedily until the last droplet, licking his lips after he was done.

 

“I’ll prepare the water bath. Wait here”, Haxus instructed. An unnecessary command, since Sendak still felt like he couldn’t move anywhere just yet; but still, Sendak nodded.

 

He drank more of the sweet liquid, listening to the running water coming from the bathing chamber. Slowly but surely, Sendak felt strength returned to him— the liquid had to have been imbued with very small amount of quintessence. When Haxus returned, Sendak had drunk all the liquid.

 

Still sluggish, he let Haxus shouldering half his weight as they hobbled to the bathing chamber. 

 

The chamber was opulent, only befitting of Sendak’s rank as the First Commander and status as the God-Emperor’s  _ personally _ trained soldier. The floor was smooth and void-like, with glimmering stone insets that made it look like tiny little stars. Ornate fixtures bathed the whole room in soft Empire-purple light. There was a fountain by the tub to clean up beforehand, a snarling  _ crotix _ head was carved into the fountain head.

 

The tub itself was a grand thing, large enough to fit five people in it. It was already brimming with water and— much to Sendak’s surprise —flower petals. They were iridescent colored and the smell was soft enough that he found it agreeable to his sense—  _ liked _ it, even.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re a romantic”, he jested. Haxus let out an amused snort, before letting him sit under the fountain.

 

Still gentle as ever, his mate cleaned filth, sweat, and seed off his body. He was careful to avoid the chafing left by the harness, fingers sinking into the thick undercoat as he worked so painfully slowly. 

 

“It’s not shedding season yet, is it?” he asked.

 

“Ugh, I hope not anytime soon… We still need to report back to the Central Command”, Sendak grumbled. 

 

“Mmm. I’m sure the Emperor won’t be pleased if you shed all over His throne room”, Haxus hummed, amusement clear in his voice. “Spread your legs. I need to clean your hole.”

 

Embarrassment was no longer something that Sendak felt— this was  _ his _ mate, after all. Obediently, he spread his legs just as Haxus wrap an arm around his torso, letting him to fall back. Two fingers slid in easily and Sendak hissed. He still felt sensitive and  _ sore _ , and he wasn’t sure if he liked the sensation, right now.

 

Haxus was still careful, though, working his fingers as efficiently as ever. He nuzzled at the crook of Sendak’s neck, which helped to calm him down, if only slightly.

 

Even though Haxus worked in almost-clinical manner, Sendak still felt his lust stirring again— mostly due to their proximity, his back against Haxus’ chest and Haxus’ nose against his neck. It didn’t take long for him to moan wantonly, his breathing hard.

 

“Haxus, please”, he gasped, when his mate’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “ _ Please _ .”

 

“Let go, my love. Go on. I got you, you know I got you”, Haxus whispered in his ears, the rough pad of his tongue brushing against Sendak’s sensitive ear tuft and his other hand wrapping around Sendak’s cock, jerking him once, twice— and Sendak came with a  _ howl _ .

 

He was limp when Haxus finished cleaning him and carried him into the tub. The water was so blissfully cool and it felt  _ heavenly _ against his feverish skin. Haxus still held him against his chest, like he was something  _ precious _ .

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“Tired”, Sendak replied almost immediately, mulling it over for awhile before adding, “And  _ sore _ .”

 

Haxus hummed, summoning a hover-tray, which was overflowing with finger foods. It also held another crystalline jug and two tall glasses; Haxus poured it for both of them, before handing one to Sendak.

 

“Drink. You need to regain your energy”, he said, and Sendak took it without hesitation.

 

While he drank, Haxus waved his hand to make holoscreen to appear by the tub and put on slow music. Sendak couldn’t recognize the artist, but it was nice.  _ Relaxing _ . It sounded like something that both of them would like. For a moment, the silence was only filled by the soft tunes. 

 

For a moment, all they did was to enjoy each other’s presence.

 

Moments like this was rare— both of them were too busy with works and the true nature of their relationship wasn’t exactly a common knowledge. It was hard to balance between their professional relationship and their personal one, especially since the Emperor relied on Sendak’s fleet on most occasions— either to crush rebelling factions or to help with the expansion of the Empire.

 

Behind the closed door, within the privacy of their personal quarters, they could be as open as they wanted. Yet, it wasn’t easy to find a moment of respite, and Sendak treasured every moments just to be with his mate like this.

 

Haxus seemed to be able to understand what went inside his head, but he also said nothing— words were unnecessary, not if they only offered empty promises and nothing else.

 

Pinching the finger food between his claws, Haxus began to feed Sendak. It was some kind of herbed meat, the spiciness stung pleasantly on his tongue. Sendak returned his suit and fed his mate a fruit-filled pastry— only to realize a moment too late, what a mistake it was.

 

Thick sweet juice burst when Haxus bit into the pastry, staining Sendak’s fingers red. Haxus gave a coy smirk before licking his finger clean, his tongue rough against the soft pad. Sendak groaned and flicked water to Haxus’ direction, but his mate merely laugh.

 

They spent a while to feed each other back and forth, and talk about small things, inessential things, as they refused to let the unavoidable fact that they were living on a borrowed time to haunt them. All things had to end, eventually— Sendak was no fool that he would delude himself that their relationship would end happily ever after —that was the reason why he wanted to  _ cherish _ this moment.

 

Eventually, the foods were all eaten and the drink was drunk, and Sendak had his head rested on Haxus’ shoulder as his mate scratched his head crest lightly— yet still, he did not want this to end.

 

“Let’s get you dried up. You’ll need your rest”, Haxus said, breaking the silence. He pressed a kiss to Sendak’s forehead.

 

Reluctantly, Sendak nodded and rose from the water.

 

They didn’t speak as they dried off, but Haxus insisted to rub soothing oil on his chafing skin— he’d promised, after all. It felt cool and already Sendak could feel it numbing the stinging pain. 

 

As they walked back into their sleeping quarter, Sendak stopped him and stole a kiss— one last time, before they retired for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/), you guys ❤️


End file.
